


Poetic Justice

by ElliottRook



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, I feel like these tags make it sound darker than it is?, I mean the parties involved fully consent, Rachel Lives, References to Canon Torture, bisexual Rachel, but there's morphing shenanigans, post-war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: Post-war AU. Tobias finds a dark way around Rachel's dilemma.
Relationships: Rachel (Animorphs)/Tobias (Animorphs)
Kudos: 10





	Poetic Justice

Rachel is terrified to tell him, but it finally slips one night as they're watching some movie. She agrees just a little too vehemently with Tobias' assessment that the lead actress is hot, and he looks at her a bit strangely. She flushes, and when she avoids his gaze he asks her. "What?"

"I...I think I might be bi, Tobias. But--like--I would never want to hurt you. I don't want to just go out and pick up some chick at a bar."

His eyes become piercing, unnervingly hawklike. "Really?"

She nods. "Sometimes I see hot girls and I just kind of wonder. There's part of me that would at least like to make out with a girl, once. But I love you too much--I couldn't cheat on you, even if you were okay with it."

Tobias demorphs and for a few seconds Rachel thinks he's going to leave--go flying, to clear his head. But then he begins to morph again, and she's confused, because he's clearly going human.

Feet and hands come first, then size, so it isn't clear right away, but then as the torso with its oversized hawk head changes and the chest becomes clear, and the face begins to emerge, Rachel gets chills.

Tobias isn't morphing Tobias. He's morphing _Taylor_.

He uses thoughtspeak so it's his own voice coming through, instead of hers. <It's me inside. You'd still be with me. And no one ever needs to know but us.>

Rachel frowns. This feels wrong...and _yet_. "But she's sentient."

<She gave me the DNA freely.>

"Where does that leave you? I mean, do you _want_ to be a girl?"

<I'm attracted to you no matter what body I'm in, hawk, human...even this human. And...it's not as different as you'd think. Other than the obvious. And...I don't know. I figured I'd just go with your flow, but maybe feeling what you feel would give me an edge when I get back to my regular body.>

Rachel is overwhelmed. "And it doesn't bother you? You know, the face you're using?"

<Honestly? It feels a bit like poetic justice in a sick and twisted sort of way. She force-fed me pleasure, so now I can do the same.>

Rachel bites her lip, but then leans in and kisses him.


End file.
